Chapters of GoT
Chapter 1: A Beginning of a New Era # Chapter 2: 10K or Bust # Chapter 3: Spam, spam, and more spam # Chapter 4: 10K! # Chapter 5: Getting kicked out # Chapter 6: A new chat # Chapter 11: The formation of Guardians of Termina # Chapter 12: Something Something Drama # Chapter 13: The first RPG # Chapter 13.5: Visited # Chapter 14: TGSPI # Chapter 15: Jay and Senshi – A Debacle # Chapter 17: The second RPG # Chapter 18: Know What Lines to Cross # Chapter 19: Orespawn Strikes Back # Chapter 20: The Invasion of MPL # Chapter 21: The Merge Part 1 # Chapter 22: The Merge Part 2 # Chapter 23: Mich, Senshi, and Selfies # Chapter 24: A Sad Day in Curiosity Shop # Chapter 25: The Michy-Sheik Incident # Chapter 26: TARDISandZelda Arrives on the Scene # Chapter 27: TheMightyDekuWarrior Returns # Chapter 28: ‘Senshi’s Revolt’ # Chapter 29: Michy’s Fall from Grace # Chapter 30: The Voting Sessions # Chapter 32: The Shadowwy Invasion of Orespawn # Chapter 34: The Barbie Crisis # Chapter 35: Accusatory Remarks/Conclusions # Chapter 36: SGG’s Spam Tantrum # Chapter 38: The Mashiro Dare # Chapter 39: All Hail Mashiro # Chapter 40: HuniePop Night # Chapter 41: Hello RP-Sinless! # Chapter 42: Hello Cristian! # Chapter 44: Senshi’s Silent Departure and the Return of K # Chapter 46: The Sad Goodbye # Chapter 47: A Plot Twist # Chapter 48: Quil Starts a Chronicle # Chapter 49: Sad Times, Dancing Links # Chapter 50: K’s Incident # Chapter 51: The 2nd Case of Attempted Trickery # Chapter 52: K’s Permaban # Chapter 53: Love Triangles, Squares, or just Regular # Chapter 54: A WHOLE bunch of new people # Chapter 55: Shadow Showing Off and SGG’s Return # Chapter 56: Visiting the Retirement Home # Chapter 57: The Instant Backlash and Immediate Regret # Chapter 63: The First Battle of Messaldo # Chapter 64: Renee's Bad Hair Day # Chapter 65: Return of Scooteroos # Chapter 67: Peace Talk # Chapter 69: The Triumphant Return of GoT # Chapter 70: Lake Louis # Chapter 71: Lake's on Fire # Chapter 72: Deku Goes Nuts # Chapter 73: The Lake's Evaporated # Chapter 74: It gets worse... # Chapter 75: The Formation of IAT # Chapter 76: Operation Imp # Chapter 77: The Successful Failiure of OpImp # Chapter 77.5: The Second Battle of Messaldo # Chapter 78: A Decline # Chapter 79: A New Beggining # Chapter 80: The Hash Oil Incident # Chapter 81: The Streamer Wars # Chapter 81.5: College Kills HoT # Chapter 82: Shadow Gets Caught Escaping # Chapter 83: Politics and Hell Calls # Chapter 84: The Second Permaban of K the Great # Chapter 85: GoT-2.5 # Chapter 86: The Month of Termina? # Chapter 87: Coup d'etat # Chapter 89: Tumblr strikes again (freya ragequits) # Chapter 90: Mod Vote # Chapter 90.5: Oh Shit Trump is gonna be President # Chapter 91: The Switchinr Schism # Chapter 92: The Mysterious Writings of that One Other Person # Chapter 93: 2017 # Chapter 94: Renovations (Nevada, elections, etc) # Chapter 96: Hype Squared # Chapter 97: The Minecraft Resurgence # Chapter 98: Disqus is a Dick # Chapter 99: The Color Crusades # Chapter 100: Bleach Boy # Chapter 101: Disqus Disaster # Chapter 102: Hoopa # Chapter 103: Salmon Run # Chapter 104: The Amrmintian Genocide # Chapter 105: The Battle For Dangerzone # Chapter 106: Well fuck... # Chapter 107: The Battle For The Internet # Chapter 108: The Third Anniversary